empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 21
CHAPTER 21 Mist shut her computer, rolling her wrists at the soreness from typing. She picked up her bag and headed outside to school. When she got there, everyone was waiting, Pom gave a little wave and Mist nodded towards them. “Hey Tear.” Mist greeted, Tear gave a small smile back. Nerd was giggling to himself. “You good there mate?” Mist questioned. “Yeah, last night was INSANE.” he said, then pointed to Savini. “Because he stabbed everyone.” Aqua rolled his eyes. “Yes Nerd we were all there.” he snorted. Mist chuckled softly and turned to Tear. “So why didn’t you just ban Savini for trying to kill us all?” she asked. “Because my cousin Future wouldn’t let me, he insisted on rescuing me.” she said. “Aaaaand..?” Mist edged her on. "His computer broke." "Oh." “When does school start..?” Nerd asked. “Twenty minutes.” Mist responded. “How long does it take to get there?” Aqua piped up. “Fifteen minutes.” Savini said. “And it takes five minuets to unpack and get ready at class?” Pom asked. “Yup.” Mist said. “So we should…” Tear hedged on. “Leave in ten minuets!” Nerd yelled. Mist let out a low chuckle. “Also Misty, I have a question.” Pom said, Mist inclined her head as a response. “Your mask, where did you get the idea?” he asked. “Oneli-” “SHE’S A COSPLAYER!” Aqua suddenly yelled. Earning a death glare from Mist and a smack on the head from Savini. “Can I get a handshake for not dying?” Nerd asked. Mist held out a hand and yeeted it away at the last second. “Get PRANKD.” she yelled. “Mist.” Pom said in a serious voice. “What.” Mist responded. “It’s time to stop.” They both stared at each other for a moment. “I have lost all faith in this generation.” Savini sighed when they both started laughing. Tear face palmed and Aqua rolled his eyes. “How goes the Embarrassed five?” Mist asked. “Sleepy, we were up all night.” Nerd yawned. “Also question?” Aqua asked. “Answer.” Mist said on instinct. “Who is Stanton and Laurie?” he asked. “Some friends.” she said, pointing to the distance where they both were walking and chatting. “Whom I stabbed.” Savini said. “No! I stabbed Laurie!” Aqua argued back. Mist pulled out a pocket knife and aimed it at them both. “Stab either of them and I cut out your eyes.” she said cheerfully. Pom and Nerd muffled a laugh and Tear smirked. “Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit we’re late.” Aqua suddenly yelled. “What should our excuse be?” Savini asked. “We were in the bathroom.” Nerd said. “Thats weird Nerd.” Tear said. “What about you Mist? Your the liar here.” Pom said. “What if what I’m about to say is a lie?” she asked. Savini rolled his eyes. “Please no mind games.” he said. “Alright fine.” Mist laughed. “Let’s just say we were''' in the shadows all night long.” she smirked. ''AND THATS THE END'' ''Whew'' ''(slams computer down)'' ''IM DONE YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.'' ''You have no idea how relieved I am.'' ''Anywaaaay.'' ''I actually have friends irl named Stanton and Laurie so cheers to them for letting me use their names!'' ''The name of the book is called ‘In The Shadows.’ so thats what the last sentance means.'' ''Anyway, bye guys!' Category:Blog posts